Que paso con Kai?
by Clow reed1
Summary: epilogo de la historia... que pasara despues de que black dranzer fue encerrado y dranzer desaparecio?, un nuevo comienzo para los bladebrakers
1. Default Chapter

Que paso con Kai?  
El viaje a Moscu trae muchas cosas inesperadas para un integrante de los Bladebrakers... y para el futuro de las Bestias bit...   
Por Clow Reed 

"" son los pensamientos de las bestias bit... ^^

- "Por que... si hemos compartido tanto tiempo... Kai... no es justo... no te merezco?, dímelo.... onegai..."

Kai practica sin cesar con su nuevo blade... Black Dranzer... por otro lado un viejo compañero se pregunta si ha llegado el final de su trabajo con su dueño por muchos años.

Como Dranzer... el equipo de Kai se preguntaba donde estaría, sobre todo Ray... tenía la corazonada de el lugar donde podría encontrarse y junto a los demás. Cerca de la abadía donde Ray supuso que estaría su líder un brillo reconocible para todos los bladebraker los hizo detenerse.

- Oigan!!! Ese no es... *Takao se acerco*  
- Dranzer.... que hace aquí...y Kai?  
- Me temo que pudo haberle pasado algo malo...   
- No seas pesimista Takao...   
- Además Kai no es del tipo que dejaría que le hicieran algo *Kenny recoge el blade de Kai*  
- Eso es muuuy cierto... *mirando hacía el cielo* pero aún no me saco la idea de que algo malo debió pasar... el no dejaría a Dranzer tirado así como así

- "debo encontrarte.... Kai... hacerte entender la verdad sobre esa Bestia Bit... sino... podría morir"

Los chicos siguen buscando a Kai hasta llegar a la entrada de la abadía, donde dos chicos los entretienen a pedido de Boris.

- Venimos a saber donde tienen a Kai *Ray los mira*  
- El no puede ser interrumpido...  
- Como pueden decir eso!!! Somos sus compañeros... además... su blade  
- *mirando a Dranzer en las manos de Kenny* Kai encontró a quien lo merece de verdad, ese blade que tienen en las manos no es su digno compañero  
- "QUE!!!! Como pueden decir eso"  
- No digan estupideces *Takao se adelanta* llévenos con Kai inmediatamente  
- Ya les dijimos que el NO puede ser interrumpido  
- Demonios!!! Que chicos mas testarudos *exponiendo su blade*  
- Quieres batallar? *el chico de pelo rojo lo mira y sonríe*  
- Cuando quieras... *Takao sonríe*  
- * Max suspira* Takao no tiene remedio...   
- Lamentablemente 

El chico de pelo rojo mira a su compañero y este lanza su blade a un espacio parecido a un blade estadio, Takao no lo deja esperando lanzando a su blade...

- "no vale la pena que se enfrenten... *suspira* Kai ya no me necesita... eso es todo.."  
- "quieres callarte y dejar que ellos se las arreglen"  
- "Dragón!!!!, es mejor que no te expongas en vano..."  
- "tu tampoco tienes remedio... "

Una llamada por el radio detuvo la corta pelea dejando a Takao con una gran gota de pregunta en la cabeza y sin haber podido ver a Kai, los Bladebrakers se retiran de la abadía.  
  



	2. 2

**Que paso con Kai?  
El viaje a Moscu trae muchas cosas inesperadas para un integrante de los Bladebrakers... y para el futuro de las Bestias bit...   
****Por Clow Reed******

- **"En serio crees que soy débil?"**

- **"No.... y no te deprimas Dranzer, vamos Kai debió tener un buen motivo para dejarte"**

- **"Eso espero... *suspira* "**

**Dranzer y Dizzi conversan mientras todos los Bladeluchadores dormían, el fénix todavía se preguntaba porque su dueño lo había cambiado por Black Dranzer al momento de recuperar su memoria, acaso en el fondo Kai era un buen chico... o tal vez Dranzer estaba equivocado?**

- **"No quiero perder las esperanzas de que Kai sea el chico que conoci... quisiera... poder decirle tantas cosas"**

**Amanece en la fría Moscú y el campeonato de Beyblade esta en su punto, tanto los Bladebrakers, los All Stars, White Tigers y los campeones actuales: los Demolition Boys**

- **Que pasa Jefe? *Takao pregunta***

- **Eh? Nada... creo... *mirando a Dranzer* pero tengo la sensación de que Dranzer no estuviera en su bit...**

- **Vamos... como una bestia bit puede salir así como así *Max también observa a Dranzer***

- **Además Dizzi parece no estar del todo bien, tampoco responde**

- **Vaya vaya... esto me da mala espina *Ray mira los alrededores* será mejor que nos acomodemos**

**Los Bladebrakers se acomodan en sus asientos para ver la pelea entre los All Stars contra los Demolition Boys sin saber lo que les esperaba.**

- **Buenas tardes amigas y amigos del Beyblade aquí estamos para el comienzo de la gran final en Moscú  del campeonato de Beyblade!!!!**

- **Así es A.j  aquí les habla Brad Best desde el domo de Moscú...**

- **Ahora iremos a la presentación de la primera batalla de este campeonato!!!!!, tenemos a los representantes de Estados Unidos: los All Stars!!!!! Que se enfrentaran contra loa actuales campeones: los Demolition Boys!!!**

**Desde un costado del domo los All Stars hacen su aparición listos para la batalla, así se baten el primero de su grupo contra el primero de los Demolition Boys. La primera derrota de los All Stars fue rápida así como la segunda.**

- **Para la tercera batalla tenemos de parte de los All Stars a MICHAEL!!!! Y por le lado de los Demolition Boys tenemos a un nuevo integrante!!!!**

**En el momento en que A.j. nombro que saldría un nuevo integrantes todos miraron expectantes la salida y se asombraron al ver quien era.**

- **KAI!!!! *Takao se opone de pie***

- **No puede ser!!!! Por que??? Ray también se asombra**

**Todos los Bladebrakers quedaron impactados al ver a Kai en otro equipo, además de alguien que veía lo que pasaba desde una de las salidas al lugar de la batalla**

- **Uh? *abriendo su laptop* Dizzi!!!! Donde te habías metido???!!!**

- **"es largo de explicar... que paso???**

- **Kai se unió a los Demolition Boys... pero si no tiene a Dranzer... como?**

- **Eso no lo se jefe pero lo averiguare de inmediato...**

**Takao baja al plato del estadio corriendo lo mas rápido que puede pasando a llevar a alguien sin siquiera mirar atrás, cuando aparece Kai había derrotado a todos los All Stars y estaba capturando a su bestias bit**

- **Como pudiste, KAI!!!  **

- ***mirando a Takao con desprecio* no te entremetas en lo que no te importa, capturare todas la bestias bit así que mas te vale prepararte**

- ***saliendo a la luz* Kai.... apoyado en la pared no sigas con esto!!!!!**

- ***mirando al chico* Quien eres tu?**

- ***Takao mira hacia atrás* Ano... **

- **" Kenny por favor... vayan por ese chico... el..."**

- **Que pasa Dizzi? *Kenny queda sorprendido por la reacción de Dizzi***

- **Voy por el... confió en Dizzi *Ray baja***

- **Vamos... *Max lo sigue***

**  
**

- **Responde!!! Porque me conoces?**

- **Ano... *se sonroja***

- **Shit... estoy perdiendo el tiempo con inútiles *Kai se da media vuelta yéndose***

**Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a Takao Kai se retira del estadio mientras Ray y los demás llegaban donde estaba el chico con Takao, que e había acercado a él también.**

- ***respirando agitado* Kai...**

- ***Ray lo afirma* Oye te sientes bien? **

- **No mucho... *afirmándose en Ray***

- **"Dranzer resiste!!!" *Kenny llega con Dizzi***

- **Dranzer??!!!! *todos dijeron el mismo tiempo***

**Para todos fue una sorpresa descubrir que aquel chico era la bestia bit de Kai, que sin mas se desmayo en brazos de Ray.**

**Continuara...**


	3. 3

Que paso con Kai?  
El viaje a Moscu trae muchas cosas inesperadas para un integrante de los Bladebrakers... y para el futuro de las Bestias bit...  
Por Clow Reed

Horas mas tarde en la habitación de los Bladebrakers 

- Como puede ser que este chico sea una bestia bit, Dizzi 

- "Es algo súper complicado... me tomo mucho poder cumplirle ese deseo" 

- Aún no puedo creerlo... *Ray mira a Dranzer* todas las bestias bit pueden hacer eso? 

- "¬¬ no pidan milagros quieren, usamos mucha energía, además no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo pueda estar así" 

- Y todo por Kai... no se lo merece *Ray empuña las manos* 

- No podemos juzgar eso... lo que ahora debemos es traer a Kai de vuelta *Max recalca* 

- Si claro, es tan fácil como decirle Kai vuelve ya!, si fue capaz de dejar a su blade tirado nosotros no le importamos *Takao miraba la ventana* 

- Kai es un chico solitario deben entenderlo... 

Todos voltean al escuchar la voz de Dranzer, Ray se le acerca con cuidado, Dranzer le sonríe. 

- Así que usted es Ray-san, ne? 

- Hai... como te sientes? *se sienta en la cama* 

- Un poco mareado... Dizzi!!! Como esta? 

- "Bien... ahora nos preocupa que te sientas bien y el como haremos volver a Kai" 

- Maldito Kai... quien le dio permiso para traicionarnos 

- Oye Takao desde cuando tiene que pedirnos permiso *Max lo mira* 

- Pero era nuestro compañero!! 

- *Dranzer suspira* solamente tengo que llegar a la abadía y convencer a Kai... *apreta los puños* 

- Si no te sientes bien es mejor que esperes *Ray le pone la mano en el hombro* te ayudaremos 

El pelirrojo se sonroja ganándose unas bromas por parte de Takao, Max solo le pega un codazo en el costado para tranquilizarlo un poco. 

De noche en el hotel donde se hospedan los Bladebrakers todo es tranquilidad. Dranzer duerme en el cuarto que Ray compartía con Kai. Hasta que una sombra irrumpe desde el balcón. 

- "Ese estúpido de mi ototo... mira que convertirse en ser humano..." 

- *Kai entra por el ventanal* Porque este chico me conoce? Debo saberlo ahora... 

Kai se acerca lentamente a lo que era su cama posando sus manos en el cuello de Dranzer haciéndolo despertar 

- *abre los ojos* Ka... Kai... 

- Por que me conoces??, responde!!!! *ahorcándolo* 

- *Ray se da vuelta despertando* .... OO KAI!!! 

- *lo mira de reojo* Tu cállate!! 

- *tratando de soltarse* I... itai.... 

- *Ray lanza su Blade* Detente!!!! 

Kai ve pasar el Blade de Ray haciéndole soltar a Dranzer, alejándose de él. Inmediatamente saca a Black Dranzer para capturar a la bestia bit de Ray 

- No debiste meterte en esto Ray... Black Dranzer!!!! Captura a Driger!!! 

La luz del Blade de Kai aparece pretendiendo capturar a la bestia bit de Ray, Dranzer toma en sus manos a Driger para que no fuera absorbido esperando ser él el absorbido, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse en la habitación. 

- *mirando* OO Ray-san!!!! Como pudiste Kai??!!! 

- El se entrometió donde no debía *lo mira con odio* me apoderare de todas las bestias bit... solo alargaste la libertad de Driger... 

- Como puedes decir eso... *llora* ninguno de nosotros merece ser capturado 

Kai queda sorprendido con las palabras de Dranzer, mirándolo fijamente sospechó que aquel chico podía ser su antigua bestia bit. No pudo averiguarlo ya que no quería encontrarse con los demás así que se fue por donde entro. 

- *Takao entra primero* Que Demonios paso??? *mirando a Ray* OO! Ray! 

- *sosteniéndolo* Ray-san!!! Esta bien?... contésteme por favor!!! 

- *sonríe* si, lo estoy... no te preocupes... 

- Pero... *lo abraza* gomen!!! *llora* 

- *Max le pone una mano en el hombro a Dranzer* tenemos que hacerlo ver, Kenny puedes llamar a un medico? 

- Hai 

- *Ray se trata de poner de pie* no se preocupen... si me... siento bien *se desmaya* 

Entre Takao y Max suben a Ray a su cama esperando que llegara el doctor 

- Ese de Kai ya me las pagara *Takao gruñe* 

- Takao-san... no diga eso... Black Dranzer cautiva a cualquiera con su poder... Aniki no sabe controlar sus ansias de poder. 

- ANIKI? *Kenny llega con el medico* 

Mientras el doctor examinaba a Ray; Dranzer les explicaba su relación con Black Dranzer, lago raro de explicar. Luego el doctor se retira dejando al grupo solo. Mas tarde Ray y Dranzer quedan solos. 

- No debió hacer eso, mire que interponerse en el ataque de Black Dranzer 

- *sonríe* No iba a permitir que capturaran a ninguno de los dos 

- Sabía que Driger es importante para usted y no iba a permitir que Kai lo capturara 

- El es mi mejor amigo... 

- *le sonríe de vuelta a Ray* y pensar que yo pensé tener esa relación con Kai 

- *le toma la mano* no te deprimas, si dices que Kai solo esta embelesado por Black Dranzer debería volver a ti, sabes si Driger tuviera forma humana me gustaría que fuera como tu 

- *rojo* siento mi cara como tomate, por que? 

- A eso se le llama vergüenza ^^! 

- Vergüenza? *se toca la cara* espero que no me quede gustando esta forma 

- Por que? 

- Tendría tanto que aprender... y ... no es mundo... solo vengo para que Kai vuelva a ser el mismo de antes 

- Esperemos... *lo mira fijamente* puedes acercarte? 

Dranzer se le acerca a pedido de Ray y este le toma la cara para unir sus labios, para Dranzer era algo que nunca pensó experimentar y que lo dejo shockeado por los minutos que estuvieron así. 

- Ray... san... por que? Ano... *rojo y agitado* 

- Lo siento pero no entiendo como Kai no entiendo tus sentimientos 

- Sentimientos? Yo quiero salvar a Kai... 

- Por que te gusta *le sonríe* se que es raro que una bestia bit tenga sentimientos pero Kai debería sentirse halagado 

- Y usted?, por que lo hizo? 

- Me pareces tierno. Inocente *Se acuesta* 

- Es mejor que descanse... *mas rojo* 

A manera de agradecimiento Dranzer se acerca a Ray para darle un beso en la mejilla pero este corre la cara y terminan dándose un beso en los labios, para la bestia bit no paso desapercibido el deseo de Ray por profundizarlo pero el pequeño Dranzer aún se sentía inseguro separándose al sentir la lengua de Ray queriendo entrar en su boca 

- OO hmmmmm.... será mejor que duerma, Ray-san, mañana planearemos como salvar a Kai 

- Hai... podrías saludar a Driger por mi?, a veces quisiera agradecerle todo lo que hace por mi 

- Todos saben cuan agradecidos están, además Driger es tu compañero y amigo que nunca se le olvide eso 

Dranzer vuelve a acostarse y por fin concilio el sueño 

continuara...

Notas: bueno por fin tuve mas acceso gracias a mia miga ran mouri ^^ para actualizar.. espero que les haya gustado el cap 


	4. 4

Que paso con Kai?  
El viaje a Moscu trae muchas cosas inesperadas para un integrante de los Bladebrakers... y para el futuro de las Bestias bit...  
Por Clow Reed

Al otro día no había competencia así que los Bladebrakers pudieron tomarse un descanso y analizar que hacer con Kai. 

- Por lo que supe los All Stars también se pondrán en campaña para recuperar sus bestias bit *Kenny Teclea* 

- *suspira* Tenemos que pensar en una manera... debe haberla *Takao observa a Dragoon* 

- *Dranzer le toma las manos* Descuide Takao-san... 

- *sonríe* solo hay que encerrar el bit de poder de Black Dranzer... en algún lado en que no pueda dañar a nadie 

En el cuarto, los Bladebrakers piensan en como "salvar" a Kai... por otro lado el chico de pelo azul se encontraba en la abadía meditando junto a su nuevo blade. 

- Como se supone que una bestia bit haga eso? 

- "no lo se Kai... pero si piensa que transformándose en ser humano podrá convencerte, lo dudo" 

- De hecho, *sonríe* pero dime que no se veía bien *se lame los labios* 

- "no te lo dudo..." *saliendo de su bit de poder transformándose en humano* pero mi ototo no sabe nada de la vida *se le sienta en la piernas a Kai* 

- *sonríe abrazándolo* pronto tendremos a todas las bestias bit del mundo, ahora se que mi destino era encontrarte 

- Mi ototo era para que practicaras *le susurra al oído* prefería que llegaras a esta edad a mi... 

- Uh? Por que? 

- *acariciándole la mejilla* esta es la edad que mas me gusta de ustedes... con cualquier cosa se animan *le palmea el miembro* 

Kai solo suspira y Black Dranzer sonríe para si, sabía que desde que había pasado ese incidente ese chico sería su dueño o mas bien el tendría un lindo juguetito 

  


- *acostándose* Ven... *mirando a Kai* 

- *ido* Hai... *acercándose a la cama* 

- *sonríe* por fin... *pasándole una mano por la cara* podré obtener lo que quiero *le pasa un dedo por lo labios* 

- *acomodándose* que demonios estas haciendo? *suspira* 

- *bajándole los pantalones* no creas que obtendrás mi poder gratis... por algo te dije que te prefiero así 

- *mirando el techo* No... quiero... 

- no es cosa que quieras... *le lame el miembro* este es el precio... *se lo mete entero a la boca* 

- *se arquea* Ahhh.... *gime moviéndose* no.... 

- *mamando lentamente* "no lo podrás evitar..." *sonríe* 

Black Dranzer sigue mamando suavemente el miembro de Kai, este solo comienza a gemir y a moverse en contra para soltarse en un principio luego siguiendo los movimientos de Black Dranzer. 

- *abrazándose* Ka... i... *temblando* 

- Que pasa Dranzer? *Ray se le acerca* 

- No lo sé... *respirando agitado* siento... algo le esta pasando a Kai 

- Por que piensas en ese estúpido de mi ototo? *masturbándolo* 

- Iie... *mirando a otro lado* 

- *sentándose acomoda a Kai en su regazo* Mentiroso, puedo saber que entre ustedes hay una gran conexión *abriéndole las piernas para meterle un dedo en el ano* y tal vez este sintiendo lo mismo que tu ahora 

Siguiendo con su labor Black Dranzer le da un beso Francés a Kai; Dranzer tiembla mas fuerte y Ray lo abraza pero el pelirrojo lo separa violentamente 

- Dran... zer... 

- Gomenasai... Ray-san... me duele... *tocándose la boca* Aniki... Yamete... *tocándose la entrepierna* 

- *se le acerca con cuidado* Calma Dranzer... Respira profundo... 

- *respirando profundamente* Por que me siento así? 

- Kai y tu... están conectados 

- Es cierto... *suspira* Kai... *se acuesta en la cama haciéndose bolita* 

- Nani? *arqueándose* por que escucho la voz de Dranzer? 

- Porque viviste a su lado por mucho tiempo... o acaso no sabes de la conexión entre bestia bit y su dueño? 

- Con... nexion? *sintiendo como Black Dranzer le mete otro dedo en el ano* 

- Sip... hmmmm... apretado como me gusta 

- Nya!!! *mordiéndose el puño* HMMMFF!! 

- Deberías ver la expresión de tu rostro *sacándole el puño de la boca* deseo oírte gemir 

- *respirando agitado* Yamete... 

- *moviendo los dedos masturbándolo con la otra mano* ya te lo dije 

- Ahhh.... *moviéndose contra la mano* 

Por otro lado el fénix trataba de controlar el montón de sentimientos que recibía. Ray se le acerca a la cama poniéndole una mano en el hombro. 

- Ray-san... quiero... que deje de doler 

- *acostándolo* déjame quitarte ese dolor 

El chico moreno le acaricia la cara mirándolo con ternura mientras sus manos le separaban las piernas buscando la causa del dolor de Dranzer, quien al sentirse tocado gime y aumenta el ritmo de su respiración. 

- Ray-san!!!! *mirándolo* que hace? 

- Quitándote el dolor *abriéndole los pantalones lamiéndole el miembro* 

- OO! R... a... y.. san.. *apretando las sabanas* 

Por ambos lados dos chicos vivían eventos parecidos y significantes, Kai sentía lo que Dranzer sentía y viceversa. En el fondo el exdueño de Dranzer tenía un pensamientos en él, algo que a Black Dranzer no le ponía de muy buen humor

- *arropando a Kai* pronto olvidaras a ese estúpido de mi ototo... solo hay que esperar el mejor momento *sonríe sombríamente* 

Notas: ^^! lo siento lo siento.... aunque supongo que no me he demorado en subir estos dos cap... en todo caso se que anticipe un Kai/ray pero a fin de cuentas me quedo un Ray/Dranzer.... y para alegria de la gran mayoria hice un Takao/Kai!!! (ni yo misma me lo creo) a proposito yo hago un diferencia entre Tayson y Takao... (aunque obviamente sean lo mismo) pero para mi Tayson es el de Beyblade (1º serie) y Takao es el de la parte que sigue (2002 y G) ^^1 para que no se enreden.

Agradesco todos los rewievs ^^ y esperen el proximo cap!!! 


	5. 5

** Que paso con Kai?  
El viaje a Moscu trae muchas cosas inesperadas para un integrante de los Bladebrakers... y para el futuro de las Bestias bit...  
Por Clow Reed **

**Otro día mas empieza en Moscú, Dranzer despierta un poco adolorido recordando de golpe todo lo ocurrido, acurrucándose y escondiéndose entre las sabanas comenzando a llorar; Ray solo lo mira, no sabe que decir aunque sin mas lo abraza silenciosamente hasta que el sonido del timbre lo saca de su estado. **

- ***arreglándose* Quien es? **

- **Kenny... puedo pasar? **

- ***abriendo* recién desperté, que pasa? **

- **Necesito que sepan algo, pueden ir al otro cuarto? **

- **Bien en 5 minutos estaremos allá **

**5 minutos mas tarde los Bladebrakers se reunieron en la habitación de Takao **

- **Que pasa Kenny? *Ray entra seguido por Dranzer* **

- **No muy buenas noticias... he estado investigando con Dizzi sobre la transformación de Dranzer **

- **No durara mucho mas verdad? *Dranzer se sienta suspirando* **

- **"lo siento Dranzer... sacamos cuentas y cuando mucho durara dos días mas" **

- **O sea que debemos salvar a Kai en dos días? *Takao habla seriamente* **

- **De hecho... **

- **Entonces debemos entrar a la abadía esta noche *Max sonríe* **

- **Hay que planearlo lo mejor posible *Kenny teclea* **

- **Gracias chicos *Dranzer sonríe* es bueno saber que Kai por fin tiene buenos amigos **

- **Eso ni que decirlo *Takao sonríe* **

**Los 4 chicos y las dos bestias bit se ponen de acuerdo en el plan, Dranzer observo la preocupación de Takao por Kai, pensó en que cuando era una bestia bit pensaba que era Ray el interesado en su dueño, cosa rara eso de los sentimientos humanos. Que bah! Si el es esos momentos era invadido por un montón de eso. Mientras planeaban Dranzer le dedicaba miradas furtivas a Ray suspirando de vez en cuando. **

- **"hay Hermanito... no sabes cuan feliz me haces que vengas por mi Kai... y no sabes que ya se todos sus planes" **

**Black Dranzer sonríe mientras descansa en su cúpula, Kai despierta sin encontrarlo, preocupándose de que todo hubiera sido un sueño **

- ***caminando* donde... *volteando* OO Black... Dranzer **

- **Sorprendido? *Boris aparece detrás de Kai* **

- **No debería estar en su bit de poder? **

- **Para él no es necesario, no siempre ha estado en su bit por que el bit no es capaz de contenerlo **

- **Entonces... ese es su forma verdadera? **

- **Dranzer y Black Dranzer son los únicos que pueden cambiar a forma humana así que decir que esa es su forma verdadera es poco **

- ***mirando a Black Dranzer* ambos son tan poderosos? **

- **No... Black Dranzer es el mas poderoso... es capaz de absorber a bestias bit fusionándose con ellas **

- **O sea... que las bestias bit de los All Stars... **

- ***despierta* "están dentro de mi *sonríe* y me harán mas fuerte" **

**Kai mira la cúpula fijamente mirando a Black Dranzer, no entendía del todo el gran poder de la bestia bit y lo que conllevaría **

**La misma noche los Bladebrakers entran sigilosamente a la abadía junto a Dranzer, quien los guió por donde se acordaba. Por otro lado Tala le informaba a Boris de la entrada de sus invitados, este solo sonrío para si. **

- **Denle la bienvenida a esos niños como se debe... tráiganme a Dranzer vivo... **

**Tala asiente dejando a Boris solo, luego los Bladebrakers se adentran en la abadía donde Ian los esperaba. **

- **Hasta aquí llegan Bladebrakers **

- **TU! *Takao lo mira* no nos iremos, venimos por Kai y no nos iremos sin él. **

- **Ilusos... Kai ya no necesita compañeros débiles como ustedes **

- ***Max se adelanta* yo combatiré contigo, chicos sigan! **

- **Pero... Max-san... *Dranzer lo mira* **

- **No digan nada, es mejor que ustedes se dediquen a buscar a Kai VAMOS VÁYANSE!!! **

**Los demás se alejan corriendo, Ian trata de detenerlos pero Max lo detiene lanzando a Draciel **

- **Gracias Max... *Takao corre sin mirar atrás* **

- **Takao-san, Max-san se nos unirá no te preocupes *Dranzer le sonríe* todos salvaremos a Kai **

- ***asiente* eso no lo dudes **

- ***sonríe* sientes algo por Kai, verdad, Takao-san? **

- ***Takao se sonroja* **

- ***Ray mira a Takao* eso era muy deducible Takao **

- **Ya deja de molestarme!! **

- **No es hora de reír chicos! *Kenny teclea como puede mientras corre* **

- **Es por aquí *Dranzer señala* **

**Los 4 chicos siguen corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a otro extraño cuarto donde Tala los esperaba **

- **Nadie puede interrumpir a Kai... ni menos su excompañeros... que débiles *se ríe* **

- **No somos débiles... queremos de vuelta a Kai!! Porque es nuestro amigo *Ray saca la voz* Takao, ve con Dranzer y Kenny a buscar a Kai *mirando a Takao* yo me encargare de él **

- **Ray-san! *Dranzer lo mira* **

- ***Ray le sonríe a Dranzer* no te preocupes, me reuniré con ustedes **

**Takao y Kenny apresuran el paso, Dranzer se despide de Ray besándolo yendo tras los dos chicos que quedan. Por otro lado Black Dranzer mira desde el cuarto central con Kai que se hallaba sentado mirando la escena entre Ray y Dranzer **

- **Pensé... que nunca me traicionaría... como pudo... Dranzer... **

- **No te apenes mi querido Kai, podrás vengarte todo lo que quieras cuando lleguen... les tendremos una linda sorpresa preparada **

**Black Dranzer se ríe escandalosamente ordenándole a Boris que los dejaran a todos con vida y que los condujeran a ese cuarto, así Ian y Tala desaparecen frente a Max y Ray **

- **Que demonios... *Max empieza a correr* hay que llegar con los demás, vamos Draciel **

- **Uh?, Aquí hay algo raro... será mejor que alcance a Takao y los demás **

- ***Black Dranzer sonríe* vengan... acérquense a su destrucción **

**Takao, Kenny y Dranzer siguen corriendo, Ray los alcanza dejándolos sorprendidos **

- **Que paso Ray? *Kenny le pregunta* **

- **No lo sé, de repente desapareció tengo un mal presentimiento **

- **Aniki... que planeas? Usando a Kai para sus propósitos **

- ***mirando desde el visor* Ototo... tu no sabes nada de ti...y no sabrás el final de todo esto **

- ***mirando a Black Dranzer* _Por que siento que esto no esta en mis manos?, acaso me necesitaba?_ **

- ***mirando a Kai, se le acerca* mi querido Kai, tu eras ignorante de tu propio destino *le acaricia la mejilla* pero ahora.. *lo abraza sonriendo* **

**Dranzer y los demás siguen corriendo hasta llegar donde se encontraban Black Dranzer y Kai, sentado en un sillón mirando la nada. A cada lado de el Ian y Tala **

**  
  
**


	6. 6

Que paso con Kai?  
El viaje a Moscu trae muchas cosas inesperadas para un integrante de los Bladebrakers... y para el futuro de las Bestias bit...   
Por Clow Reed

- **ANIKI!!!! Que le has hecho a Kai?**

- ***se da media vuelta* ah.... pero si eres tu, mi querido y estúpido ototo...**

- **Suelta inmediatamente a Kai... Tu... *Takao lo mira con furia***

- **Black dranzer y la boca te queda ahí mismo *lo mira con desprecio* no se como Kai podía tener compañeros tan débiles y con malos modales "solo un poco mas..."**

- **Eso no es algo que tenga que ver contigo... Kai es nuestro amigo...**

- **Amistad? *Se ríe***

- **Hermano!!!!... es cierto... como no entiendes que entre los humanos existe ese sentimiento**

- **Como puedes decirme eso Ototo?, solo haz vivido unos días como humano y ya crees entender los estúpidos sentimientos? *se le acerca* nosotros solo hemos vivido para servirles... somos solo sus instrumentos**

**Black Dranzer los mira fijamente para luego atacarlos, Ray tomo a Dranzer para cubrirlo mientras los demás trataban de acercarse a Kai**

- **NO SE LOS PERMITIRE!!!!! *los ataca* solo falta un poco mas... y todo empezara... seré libre  y podré liberar a todas las bestias bit de su prisión!!!**

- **De que hablas aniki!!!! ... liberar... OO**

- **A que se refiere Dranzer? *Ray lo sacude***

- **La única manera de que una bestia bit se libere de su amo... es que su amo pierda la convicción.... si Kai no es capaz de controlar a Black dranzer.. será libre... libre para absorber a todas las demás bestias bit**

- **No... no podemos permitirlo**

- **Lamentablemente no depende de nosotros, Kai ya no es mi dueño... y si no es capaz de controlar a mi hermano...**

- **Tenemos que hacer que Kai reaccione, tenemos que Takao se acerque a Kai**

- **Manos a la obra!!! *Takao corre en dirección a Kai***

**A la siga de Takao va Dranzer para protegerlo mientras Kai los seguía con la mirada murmurando palabras que solo él entendía, pero que tanto Dranzer como Black Dranzer comprendieron.**

- ***sonríe* Bien Kai... pronto te podrás vengar de la traición**

** de Dranzer...**

**aprovechando el momento de distracción, Takao logra acercarse a Kai, pegándole una cachetada que lo saca de su estado, Black Dranzer al percatarse se dispone a atacarlo pero un resplandor se lo impide**

- ***asombrado* DRAGOON!!!!! **

- ***Dranzer sonríe* sabía que ayudarían, Takao-san!!!! Haga despertar a Kai!**

- **KAI!!! *lo sacude***

- **Ta... Takao?... que demonios haces aquí??!!!**

- **Que mas, estúpido , venimos por ti, eres nuestro amigo**

- **Si claro.. por eso Ray tuvo sexo con MI bestia bit....**

- ***mirándolo fijamente* si te hubieras preocupado por el nada de esto habría pasado**

- **Yo...**

- **Preferiste el poder.... que Black Dranzer te ofreció... dejando a Dranzer... dejando a tus amigos... dejándome a mi... *lo besa*******

**  
**

**Kai abre los ojos de par en par por el beso de Takao, Black Dranzer no puede creer lo que ve tratando de separarlos, Dragoon y Dranzer se lo impiden**

- ***sonrojado* Oye... por... que?**

- **Me gustas... *mirando el suelo* me importas y no quiero que nada malo te pase...**

- **Yo...**

- **Por favor detén esto... **

- **Ya nadie puede detenerlo *se ríe* DRAGOON!!!! DRANZER!!! SERAN MIOS!!!!**

**En un acto desesperado Dranzer toma el bit de poder de Dragoon en sus manos, los bit de poder de Driger y Draciel brillan uniéndosele a Dranzer**

- ***lo mira con odio* Estúpido Ototo.... aprendiste en le último momento a utilizarte ... pero será demasiado tarde...**

- **No lo creo Kai logro dejarte y creo que vivirá mejor sin ti *se le acerca golpeándolo* por eso será el último sacrificio que haga por mis amigos...**

- **Dranzer!!!!!! *Ray intenta acerarse***

**La bestia bit solo le sonríe absorbiendo a Black Dranzer en su bit de poder  junto con la ayuda de sus amigos, luego un haz de luz hace desaparecer el bit que contuvo a Black Dranzer  y 3 luces regresan a sus respectivos blades.**

- **Driger!!!! *abrazando su blade***

- **Dragoon... *mirando a Kai* Kai.. estas bien?**

- ***acercándose a Dranzer* que paso?.... si el.. a el no podía contenerlo un bit de poder**

- **Ese bit de poder fue creado con la energía de todos.... por eso fue capaz de encerrarlo... *lo mira con tristeza***

- **Dranzer... *Ray lo mira***

**  
**

- **Lo siento Ray-san....**

**Mientras ambos se miran sin decir nada, Dranzer va desapareciendo, Ray comprende que Kai había perdido a su bestia bit el día que le abandono y como bien había dicho el le quedaba poco tiempo. Kai también como su bestia bit desaparece, pretender acercarse al momento en que termino de desaparecer pero se desmaya.**

**TBC.**

**Notas: ^^ viva!!!! Por fin otro cap.. y es el casi final... digamos que como el mundo fue salvado de las malvadas garras de Black dranzer**

**BD: ¬¬ no soy tan malo si?, solo quiero un poco de cariño *abrazando hecho Chibi a Kai* ne ne Kai!!!**

**Kai: *gota* **

**Dranzer: OYE!!!!! ****TT^TT ******

**Clow: ^^! Niños.. bueno... espero que les haya gustado el fic... aunque todavía falta otro cap, quieren saber que pasa con Kai, Takao y Ray???? ^^**


	7. 7

Que paso con Kai?  
  
por clow reed  
  
Nota: ^^! espero que les haya gustado este fic... y tal vez pronto nos veremos en otro!!  
  
Horas mas tarde Kai aparece acostado en una cama de hospital, a su lado, Takao.  
  
- Que bien despertaste *sonríe* llamara a los...  
  
- *le toma la mano* espera...  
  
- Uh? Que pasa?  
  
- Todo lo que paso... fue verdad?  
  
- *vuelve a sentarse* si...  
  
- O sea que Dranzer...  
  
- Desapareció después que Black Dranzer   
  
- *tapándose la cara* Demonios...  
  
- *sonrojado* Ano... Kai...  
  
- *recordando la confesión de Takao* hm?  
  
- Yo... con respecto a lo que te dije...  
  
- *sonrojado profundamente besa a Takao*^  
  
- *OO* *se queda quieto*   
  
- Si quieres mas de esos será mejor que no le digas nada a nadie oíste?  
  
- *sonríe* Hai... espero que puedas recuperar a Dranzer algún día  
  
- *escuchando del otro lado de la puerta*  
  
- Y bien Kenny? Como van?  
  
- *sonríe* Mejor de lo que esperábamos  
  
- Habrá que dejarlos solos mas tiempo *sonríe también* a propósito, Ray donde estará?  
  
- *mirando el cielo* Dranzer...  
  
- Oye Ray... *una voz le llama la atención*  
  
- Lee... *Ray se da media vuelta*  
  
- No te habíamos agradecido por lo de nuestras bestias bit...  
  
- No tienes de que agradecerme, fue Takao  
  
- *sonríe* como siempre...  
  
- El siempre tiene una manera de solucionar todo *le sonríe de vuelta* oye Lee?  
  
- Si? *lo mira fijamente*  
  
- Volverán al pueblo?  
  
- Eso creemos... volverás?   
  
- Será bueno tomarme una vacaciones...  
  
- Como equipo White Tigers estamos separados, si te entusiasma mas viajar por el mundo con un buen amigo... como vacaciones  
  
- Hmmm no suena del todo mal...  
  
Tanto Lee como Ray se miran sonriendo, Ray mira hacía la habitación de Kai, estarían muy ocupados como para darla la noticia de su viaje así que cuando mucho le diría a Max y a Kenny,...  
  
Por otro lado... en las montañas dos bit de poder brillan dentro de un volcán...  
  
Owari... 


End file.
